A Black Destiny
by BlackWiltedRose
Summary: Read the story of how Sirius tries to win the heart of a girl he knew he could never truly have and the battle they go through when destiny tries to tear them apart. Due to a secret she holds that threatens to destroy everything they fought for. SBOC R
1. Dreaming of the Past

**A/N: **Well this is the beginning to my first Harry Potter story. I love Sirius Black and so this is a romance story with him. I have a lot of the story already written but with this one, I don't want to post anymore until I finish with it. Because I am working really hard on making this a good story. So let me know what you think. Your opinions mean the world to me.

**P.S. **I do not own anyone or anything that you recognize from the books/movies. They belong to someone else. But the plot and everything else you don't know belongs to me.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Dreaming of the Past**

_The atmosphere in the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was that of any other year since the school had first been founded more than a thousand years before. Student's were scurrying around, arms full of books, looking out for a quiet place to study or covert with there fellow classmates. Even with the soft chill lingering in the air, there remained a sense of urgency in the hearts of many students and staff. For the school year was finally ending and the annual O.W.L's were at hand for the 5th year students. _

Sitting in the far corner of the Griffindor common room, unaffected by the commotion around her, lingered a most peculiar young woman. She was hunched over a stack of parchment, scribbling furiously. The soft scratching of her quill was the only sound that penetrated the deafening silence that surrounded her. The rest of the students paid little attention to her existence and continued on with there usual business, as if she was merely apart of the room itself. However, even though the young witch had been attending Hogwarts for almost five years now, her name was completely devoid of existence among the large population of upper class students. Yet the few brave Griffindors, who had mistakenly encountered her over the years, found her awkwardly sinister appearance rather peculiar and departed as soon as possible. These unfortunate circumstances made it rather hard for her to acquire a friend among the throng of bustling students, all who wanted nothing to do with someone such as herself.

Yet even though most of the school and staff refused to take the time out of there day to befriend her, she had found that most of the male population considered the young woman's appearance to be quit intriguing. She had most often felt the warmth of there gaze on the back of her neck, as they starred at her from across the room. Her eyes; like thick fog after it rains, made a strange contrast to the darkness of her pure black hair as it fell in soft curls framing her face. With skin as pale as snow and lips the color of blood, she looked rather mysterious and unapproachable. Like something, the students had seen inside a Defense Against the Dark Arts book. However, she was nowhere near dangerous or frightening in any sense. Just out of the ordinary for people stuck in such a conservative and structural environment.

Completely oblivious to the stares she was receiving, the young girl continued on working far into the night. Soon the common room had long been emptied and the fire had died down, leaving nothing but a few glowing embers that reflected the eerie red glow on the walls. Therefore, it was in no surprise that the young women jumped when the portrait hole opened and in climbed none other than the notorious troublemaker, Sirius Black. He turned around and the portrait hole shut with a loud bang behind him. He took one-step towards the staircase and stopped short, staring with wide eyes into the far corner of the room.

"What are you still doing up?" Sirius asked sharply, his voice shaking with confusion and mistrust. The last thing he had expected was to run into a classmate at so late an hour.

The young girl was taken aback at being addressed directly and seemed to ignore the smugness in his voice. It had been many long months since she had last been spoken to directly by another student. She hesitated for a moment and then responded.

"I should be asking you the same question." Her voice was rough from lack of use and she yawned with exhaustion. "But go ahead, you don't need to worry. I won't speak of this to anyone." She waved her hand, signaling for him to depart.

With a node of his head, Sirius turned around and thought about continuing up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. Yet something strange was holding him firmly to the ground, preventing him from moving. It was as if Sirius could feel her intense gray eyes penetrating into the back of his neck. Turning around once more, against his better judgment, he stalked over to the table she was sitting at.

Placing down the quill slowly, the young witch looked up into his dark eyes. "Do you want something?" However, Sirius averted the question.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Why do you want to know?" She responded curiously.

The more she thought about it, the less she could come up with a reason why one of the most popular kids in Griffindor house would care who she was, unless she was somehow involved in another one of his stupid jokes. Of course, if that were true, it would be no surprise to her. Everyone knew that Sirius and his little pack of miscreants were the pranksters of the school. It remained a mystery to many, as to why they had yet to be expelled. Nevertheless, it had been passed around through many mouths that old Dumbledore pitied Black for his terrible home life. His parents were brutally rough on him growing up and his mother was a huge supporter of the dark arts. Last summer Sirius ran away from home and now lives with James Potter, his best friend and fellow troublemaker. Yet unlike all the other females in the school, the girl sitting in front of him felt neither pity nor sympathy for Sirius; considering her own excruciating circumstances.

"You don't talk much do you?" Sirius asked curiously. His dark black hair fell into his face as he craned his neck to get a better look at what she had been writing on her parchment.

"No actually I don't and that's how I prefer it." She spoke rather abruptly as she slammed one of the many books shut in front of her and to her amusement, almost closing his nose in the binding.

"Why?" Sirius asked as his mouth curved into a slight grin. He could see her face scrunching slightly in aggravation. However, he soon became startled at the fierceness in her gaze as she glared up at him.

"Did it ever cross your mind that maybe the reason that I don't speak is because I have no one to talk too. If you haven't noticed Sirius Black, people find me rather intimidating and how should I put it…umm, scary. Of course, maybe it's best like that, if it prevents them from asking stupid questions such as yourself." She suddenly paused and let out a soft laugh. "Yet somehow I don't understand how people like you can make such accusations. When not many of them even have enough courage to come and speak to me themselves. Therefore, they end up following the misgivings and stories that the rest of the school makes up. If they did, then maybe they would actually find out that I am not really as cold and distant as I seem. Of course…I don't know why I'm telling you this. I don't expect you to know what I mean since you're exactly like all the rest of your mates." When she had finally finished blurting out all of her frustrations, they were left with a long and uncomfortable silence. The young witch started to feel quite embarrassed for her lack of self-control and she half wanted to scream out in anguish as Sirius starred at her with curiosity in his eyes. "Good night," she said sternly as she got to her feet. Sirius noticed her hands shake as she gathered her things to leave.

"Wait!" he yelled after her departing figure. The loudness of his voice echoed throughout the common room. "You haven't answered my question yet."

"And what question was that?" She asked with her back still facing him.

"Your name," Sirius responded and watched as her head lowered towards the ground as if ashamed.

She then turned around quickly, taking a long hard look at the sharp features of his uniquely chiseled face. She was trying hard to decipher whether or not this confrontation was just another one of his pathetic jokes. However, when all that remained was sincerity, she smiled softly in his direction. Her startlingly white teeth seemed to shine in the darkness.

"It's Elissia," She said. Then with a swish of her robe, she continued up the stone steps and disappeared into the shadows…

* * *

Elissia jerked upright in her bed as a cold sweat poured down her face. It had been many long years since she had last recalled any bit of her childhood. She shuddered as the young reckless face of Sirius Black lingered in her mind. Elissia's past was dark and full of corruption. There were very few things in which she cherished, nor wished to remember. Throwing off her covers and pulling on her dingy black robe, she went downstairs to get a drink of water and wash away the remains of her dream. On her return trip from the kitchen, she looked longingly out the window and flinched as the red dawn rose over the vast stretch of land surrounding her house.

It had been no more than seven years before when Elissia had decided to use the money that she had saved after her departure from Hogwarts, to buy a house of her own in the country; way from the troubles of her life. The whole purpose of this house was to keep out any disturbances from the outside world. To give Elissia exactly what she wanted, to be completely and utterly alone. Yet what she didn't know was that to be alone would mean losing the one thing that meant more to her than life itself.

When Elissia returned to her bedroom, she walked over to the large window that led out onto the balcony. With one last solemn look out across the landscape, she pulled the black curtains closed; blocking out the sunlight and engulfing her in total darkness. Elissia then cautiously made her way over to the nightstand and turned on the lamp, filling the room with a welcoming yellow glow.

Sitting down on the black satin covers of her four-poster bed, she lifted up a large brown leather bound book that had been sitting on the opposite stand. In golden letters it read, "Madness Behind the Ministry" by Thorbort Cringle. Elissia laughed as she remembered one of her classmates from her own days at school.

Thorbort had been in Hufflepuff house. He was always a slightly timid boy with golden blonde hair and a squished face. He had no friends of his own and spent most of the time in the library with his overly large nose stuck in a book. Thorbort was very intelligent and got high marks on all of his exams, yet he could never quite meet the standards of pure power that Elissia had. Yet it's funny how things change. Now he is an ex-ministry official who had been fired for smuggling illegal loads of doxie dust and selling it to willing buyers at the Leaky Cauldron.

Elissia opened to the inside cover of the book but something strange began to happen before she could start to read. She heard a series of small taps coming from outside her bedroom window. Curious as to what it could possible be, Elissia stood up and began taking tiny steps forward. She reached into the pocket of her robe and pulled out her wand. Brandishing it out in front of her like a sword, she attempted to pull back the curtains. However, at that exact moment the tapping stopped.

The next thing she knew a piece of parchment came flying out of the chimney on the far wall. Elissia screamed and jumped backwards as what appeared to be a letter zipped passed her head and smacked into the wall. Looking down in shock as it lay crinkled on the floor; she reached out and reluctantly picked it up. With shacking hands, she opened it. Elissia read aloud to herself and it seemed as if the whole house listened to her voice.

**_Elissia, _**

Your days of hiding have come to an end. There is much we need to discuss. Expect me in two days time. Hope you are well.

**_

* * *

_**


	2. A Visitor

Ok, here is my second chapter. Like I said before, I am working on finishing the entire story before I get into posting continuously. Well here is the next chapter. I am warning you, there will be a lot of unanswered questions that will be revealed later in the story. Well keep reviewing and let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything that you recognize from the books/movies. They belong to someone else. But the plot and everything else you don't know belongs to me.

* * *

Chapter Two

A Visitor

The next two days flew by abnormally fast and Elissia was in a state of panic. It was frightening for her to deal with the fact that after more than fourteen years of silence, someone from her past sends her a letter stating that they are coming to speak with her. Elissia racked her brain trying to decipher who the culprit could possibly be. Because there were only a handful of people who knew of her existence and the ones who did, she wanted nothing to do with.

Yet between all of the chaos, there remained one small detail that frightened Elissia the most. Because on that day exactly eleven years before, when she had first purchased her house, there had been multiple spells placed upon it; all in order to make the old manor almost completely undetectable to both muggles and the magical world. Elissia knew that only an extremely powerful wizard could have possibly broken all of the charms in order to send her that letter. The young women's heart almost stopped beating and her skin became cold as ice when she pictured the only person she knew that had that kind of raw power.

Elissia sat down by the window in her bedroom for hours that day, counting down the seconds until she finally came face to face with the one wizard whom she feared above all else. Nevertheless, the simple fact that he had something that he wished to speak with her about, made Elissia even more terrified. There was nothing that he had to say, that she wanted to hear.

Looking down at the rags that she had on and coming to realization that she was in no fit state to greet any guest. Elissia stood up and walked over to her dresser; pulling out a long black dress. After changing her clothes she placed her hair up into a tight black bun on the back of her head and fixed it so little curls framed her face. Elissia tied her cloak around her neck, which covered up any exposed skin and placed her wand into the top right pocket. She then walked over to her vanity and pulled off a black sheet that had been covering the mirror for years. Standing there, she examined her own reflection. Not much had changed since the last time she had looked, except for the fact that there was one small thing that was missing.

Elissia reached down and unlocked a drawer that had been shut for many years. Inside was a silver pendant necklace of a unicorn horn with a serpent curled around it. Even after all this time, sitting in the dust, it had never lost its shine. The necklace had once belonged to Elissia's mother and was passed down to her by her father, when she had first started Hogwarts. He had informed her that it was a gift of courage as he fastened it around her neck. Yet when Elissia's parents had been killed, the courage died. Nevertheless, here it was once more, out and around her neck.

"Give me strength," she whispered as Elissia clutched her hand tightly around the pendent.

Elissia's grip only increased as a loud "pop" came from behind her indicating that someone had apparated into the room. Slowly she turned around and standing by the fireplace was a very tall, skinny wizard in a dark emerald green cloak. When his hood was removed, Elissia gave a cry and collapsed into the chair behind her.

For the wizard who toward above her was not whom she had expected it to be at all. But rather her old headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. It was as if a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Elissia was so relieved that a bright smile lit her face and she quickly wiped tears from her eyes. It felt odd to be smiling, since she had not done so for a very long time.

"Hello Elissia," Dumbledore said, peering at her with twinkling eyes, over his half mood spectacles.

"Hello Professor," she replied still wiping leftover tears that stained her pale flawless complexion.

"I had hoped you would be pleased to see me, but that was quite the welcome," he chuckled to himself.

"I just…I had thought you were going to be…" she paused but could not continue.

"You thought that I would be Volde…" Elissia jumped to her feet.

"DO NOT UTTER THAT NAME IN THIS HOUSE!" She screamed and Dumbledore did not seem in the least bit taken aback by her sudden outburst. After Elissia had calmed down, she looked once more into his sparkling eyes. "Please."

Dumbledore nodded his head understandingly; he was reminded fondly of the timid, yet mildly outspoken young woman who had once attended his school. However, very little was left of that beautiful young witch, as the radiant figure of the woman she had become, sat before him in a chair.

"There will come a time when you will realize that you have nothing to fear." Dumbledore said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, that may be so. But today is not that day," Elissia replied. "Now, what did you wish to speak to me about?"

"Uhh, yes. There is much we need to discuss. But first, we could do with a little bit of sunlight. I can hardly see your face." With a swish of his wand the curtains flew open and Elissia quickly covered her eyes as bright rays of light came cascading into the room.

"Dumbledore, you are one of the few people who know of what I am and yet you continue to forget that I am not very fond of sunlight." Elissia pulled the hood of her cloak up over her face.

"I do not merely forget, child. You have hidden in the world of darkness for far too long. Elissia, it is time that you rejoin the world of the living."

"I have plenty of time to live Professor, if living is what you'd call it." Elissia said resentfully. She had wallowed in her own self-pity for far too long and now it had become like a raw habit that was deeply imbedded into her very skin. "I just wish to be left in peace, to escape from the pain that seems to haunt me, even out here in the middle of nowhere. Yet somehow, nothing fails at reminding me that I will never be at peace. For I had been cursed since the day I was born." Elissia finished with a sigh.

"Peace does not come merely by hiding from your fears and letting your past eat away at your soul. You should know that better than most. All of your guilt and anger will slowly drive you mad. Elissia you must fight, you must break the hold that your brother has placed upon you and face your fears. Only then you will have the peace that you so fondly desire." Dumbledore spoke softly.

"It is easy for you to speak so carelessly of what you know nothing about. Do you not think that I have tried? Do you not think that I have fought? Well, I have been fighting for the last twenty years of my life and I am tired." Elissia placed her head in her hands and sighed. "I just wish to be left alone. Where I'm away from the demons that haunt me."

"Is that really what you want, Elissia?" Dumbledore said with a hint of sympathy in his voice. He conjured up an old brown chair with a flick of his wrist and sat down across from her. "To be left alone…"

"Yes," she replied. Yet this time her answer was faint.

Elissia got the odd feeling that she was back in a classroom at Hogwarts once more, answering a question that she did not know the answer to. Getting aggravated at being spoken to like a little child, she stood up and began pacing the room, avoiding the light from the window. "Dumbledore, I am no longer one of your students. I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions."

"Of course," Dumbledore agreed and Elissia thought she had seen a small twitch in the corner of his mouth, underneath that tangle of silver beard.

"Then why do you insist on demanding me to do things that I am so forcefully against?" She stopped pacing and looked at him.

"I do not demand you to do anything. I merely suggest what I feel is best." Elissia knew that he was right and that she was highly overreacting.

"I know," She said as her voice softened. "But do you really think that leaving here is what is best?"

"I do," Dumbeldore nodded. "Now this brings me to what I have came here to discuss with you." He picked up his wand once more and tapped the table that sat in between there two chairs. With a small flash, there appeared a silver tray with two goblets and a tiny plate of sandwiches. "Care for a drink," he motioned towards the table. Elissia shook her head no and with a sudden urge to clean, went to straighten up her bed. She had forgotten to make it that morning and the blankets lay sprawled everywhere.

Elissia picked up the book she had read the night before in order to place it back on the bookshelf. She turned around and took one-step but she could go no farther. Her whole body began to tremble and the book slid out of her grasp landing with a loud thump upon the bedroom floor. Elissia grabbed the bedpost and remained hunched over as if she had taken a hard blow to the stomach.

Dumbledore who had been watching out of the corner of his eyes spoke in a fatherly tone. "Sit down," Elissia obeyed and returned to her chair. "Now have a drink."

;"I told you I'm not thirsty," Elissia said weakly.

"I insist," She hesitated but reached down and lifted the goblet up to her mouth. An intriguing smell reached her nose and before she could respond, it made her incapable to resist. In the back of her mind Elissia knew of what it was she was about to drink but her animal instincts took over. She tilted it upwards and let the warm liquid run down her throat. It was a feeling of pure obis as new life pumped throughout her veins. However, a sudden excruciating pain in her jawbone and mouth made her come back to reality. Throwing the cup to the floor Elissia looked up horrified at what had just happened.

"You tricked me," Elissia yelled as her voice became slightly slurred.

"I helped you, Elissia." Dumbledore said. "How could you allow yourself to become so weak?" He looked over at her sternly. "You can not simply ignore the symptoms. It will kill you!"

"Then I will die!" Elissia screamed. "It is a horrible, disgusting thing and I will not lower myself to such disgraceful behavior." Tears were falling from her eyes as the pain continued. "Besides… that's exactly what _he _wants! If I give in now there would be nothing separating me from some despicable creature."

Elissia fought to hold back the change and once the pain had subsided, she sat back exhausted into the chair. "Are you alright?" Dumbledore asked.

"Just say what you have come to say and leave me be!" Elissia spat out in rage.

"As you wish." He looked slightly concerned but remained where he was. "I have come to ask you to take a teaching position at Hogwarts."

"What?" Elissia asked shocked as she sat up in her seat.

"I wish for you to come and teach Defense Against the Dark Arts at the school."

Elissia laughed slightly as her solemn mood disappeared as quickly as it had come. "Dumbledore, don't think I'm not flattered you would ask. But I do not think many of the parents would enjoy me teaching there children." Elissia looked grave. "Besides I don't feel entirely confident in my ability to prevent any _accidents_ from occurring." She did not specifically mention what exactly these accidents were, but Dumbledore knew and that was all that mattered.

"Do not worry about the parents. Most of them surely would remember you from there own days at Hogwarts. Besides, it is not up to them who I choose to teach at my school. Also you know as well has I do that there are ways of preventing your transformation."

"Sometimes those procedures do not work. What happens if they fail and I change? There would be nothing stopping me from hurting a student or myself. I have no control over my actions when I am in that state." Dumbledore made no expression as to what he was thinking.

"I will not risk hurting a child Dumbledore! So I am very sorry but I will have to decline your offer." The old wizard just nodded his head.

"Then I must respect your decision. For you know of your restrictions far better than I do. However, please, if you do not wish to become a professor would you at least consider a somewhat smaller position such as a teacher's assistant. So that you would be able to leave quickly without suspicion if anything does occur. Besides I have asked Professor Snape and he has reluctantly agreed to produce an elixir that may help with your situation."

"Severus? He is a teacher at Hogwarts." Elissia asked, not sure if she had heard him correctly.

"Yes, he has been a professor for some time now."

"Poor children," Elissia could not help but laugh at the odd vision of seeing Severus Snape teaching in a classroom. Back when they were in school, he had been even more of an outcast than Elissia was. "Besides I highly doubt that I should be drinking anything that Snape gives to me. He would most likely poison me any chance that he could get." Dumbledore chuckled slight as he looked over his own goblet filled to the top with a sparkling, slightly transparent liquid. Then a thought came into Elissia's mind. "Why don't you get Snape to teach the class? He was always very fond of the Dark Arts back when we were in school." Thinking of her brother, Elissia shuddered.

"I have my reasons," Dumbledore replied. "Now have you come to a decision about my offer?"

"Yes, I guess that I shall agree to take the job. It may do me some good to get out of this house. It was welcoming at first but now it feels like a prison. I just hope that after fifteen years, at least some things have changed. Yet I doubt it could possible get any worse."

* * *

**Thank you to:**

**drop-depp-gorgeous-** Yes I do love dark and mysterious Sirius/Oc fics. Sorry I haven't got the chance to go and read yours but I will do that as soon as possible. I hope you liked this chapter, let me know what you think of it so far.

**C.M.Higgins-** HI! I am happy to see that you are reading this story as well. Yeah I actually just got back into reading Harry Potter fics. I am writing two different stories at one time. Its complicated but I am doing my best. I hope you liked this chapter.

**Earth****Angel 7996-** Thank you, I'm glad you like the first chapter and I hope you liked this one as much.

**Eaterofdeath-** Thanks, well the story is set during the 5th book. But most of the last chapter was a flash back in a dream. At the end she woke up.

**Annoriel-** Hey! I am so happy that you decided to read my story. I really do like once again and when are you going to post another chapter. Here is my second chapter, I hope you enjoyed it.

**Nexiumchick-** Hey, I love you story so much and I am really sorry that I haven't had the chance to review. I have been working hard on all of my stories. Well I am glad you are enjoying my story. Let me know what you think of this chapter.

**Nicky Black-** Thank you so much for the compliments. I am so happy that you like Elissia, I really did try to make her an interesting character. It's always hard to make a OC that people actually think is good. I hope you liked this chapter as much as you did the first one. I know there wasn't any Sirius in this one but he will be coming in the next chapter.

**Swt Chry 2005-** Sorry that It took me long to update. But like I said in the A/N of the first chapter, I am trying to get some chapters written ahead of time before I start continuously posting. But I am so happy that you like my story and I hope you continue reading. Don't worry I won't take as long to update next time.

**Luv ya all,**

**BlackWiltedRose**


	3. From Beneath The Hood

**Hey everyone, here is chapter three. I have been busy with my Newsies story so that's why it is taking me long to update. Besides, I am still working on this and want to get a few more chapters done before I start updating more often. Please let me know what you think. Your opinions are greatly welcomed. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything that you recognize from Harry Potter. They belong to the wonderful writer J.K. Rowling. However, everyone else is my own.

* * *

Chapter Three  
From Beneath the Hood

Sitting alone in one of the many dark and dank bedrooms of number 12 Grimmuald Place, was a strangely ragged looking Sirius Black. He was guided by the strict orders of Professor Dumbledore himself, not to leave the house under any circumstances for his own protection. However, Sirius could not help wondering if it really was for his own protection or the protection of others. Keeping him locked up in the one place that he detested the most. He had sat for many days in his old bedroom, feeding Buck-Beak the hippogriff and trying to decipher whether or not this solitary new life, was any better than the dreary cell's of Azkaban.

For fourteen years, Sirius had been labeled as a killer. It was said that he had betrayed none other than James and Lily Potter. They had been friends Sirius had known since childhood, friends that he would have rather died for. However, no one listened, no one cared. The only man who had known of his innocents was Albus Dumbledore, yet he had no proof and therefore could not defend his theory. So Sirius was sent to prison where he would be locked up for all eternity; left to rot away with his deepest and darkest secrets. He sat alone in the shadows, trapped inside his very soul where his nightmares would slowly devour him; surrounded by the hideous creatures known as the dementors. Nobody thought that he would have survived that long. However, the little bit of revenge Sirius had in his heart subsided him and so he made his glorious escape, in his animagas form of a large black dog.

Now here he was once again, back in his parent's house. Sirius regretted ever making the decision to recommend it to Dumbledore as a good headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. In a few days, the first meeting would be held and he would once again come face to face with old friends and acquaintances, some that he had not seen since childhood. There would be many there whom he had once been very close too, yet Sirius held a strange bitterness in his heart towards them. For they had somehow thought him capable of murdering his best friend and in his battered mind, that was an unforgivable accusation.

James had been a major part of the few things that Sirius lived for. When they were children, you would never see one without the other by his side. He had walked with Sirius through every hard time in his life and when he felt as if he could walk no more, James would be there to carry him. They had been brothers, best friends. Sirius was even the best man at the Potters wedding and there was never a happier day in his life. James had loved Lily since the moment he laid eyes on her and his wish had finally come true. He had made something out of himself, just as Sirius had known all along. James would be ok, he always was. However, somewhere along the way, something went hideously wrong and everything began to change.

Sirius quickly wiped away a tear that escaped from his eyes. He jerked his head from side to side, suspiciously looking around the room as if someone was lurking in the corner watching, laughing at him for being so pathetic. Of course, there was not a single soul in the house other than himself and Kretcher. He could not understand why he was getting himself so worked up over nothing. It was all over with of course, but he still felt a twinge in his stomach every time he thought of what would have happened if he did not escape from Hogwarts that day two years ago. Sirius placed all his ill feelings into the back of his mind, along with every other memory he did not wish to venture into.

Nevertheless, within all the shadow of his life, there was a slight ray of hope. It stood in the form of a young boy with untidy black hair and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Sirius had been named godfather to young Harry Potter, fifteen years ago before James had been killed. However, when it had been Harry who was the downfall of the dark lord, Dumbledore had sent him to live with his muggle family on Private Drive. Because of some ancient form of protection, that Sirius did not understand. However, in Harry's third year at Hogwarts he had helped Black make a narrow escape from the dementors after finally finding out the truth. That it wasn't Sirius who had betrayed his parents, but an old friend named Peter Pettigrew, who over the years had been disguised as Ron's pet rat, scabbers.

In the back of his mind, Sirius knew that Harry had to stay where he was safe. Nevertheless, that night when they were standing outside of the Womping Willow tree and Harry had said that he would love to go and live with him, had been one of the first times in many years that Sirius had truly been happy. With every glance at Harry, Sirius saw his best friend once again. However, over the years he had discovered, that as much as Harry was like James, he was just as much unlike him.

Sirius sighed and looked deep into the amber flames of the fire. Then with a loud _pop_ someone apporated into the room. Sirius could feel a tall figure towering over him.

"Nice to see you again Professor," Sirius said calmly as he leaned his head around the arm of the chair to stare at his guest.

"How are you Sirius?" Dumbledore asked as he removed his cloak and hung it on a hanger that appeared on the wall.

"Just peachy," Sirius whispered sarcastically to himself. Then a tad bit louder, he spoke "Is she coming?"

"Yes…I have convinced her that it would be in her best interest," Dumbledore said. Sirius just sighed and looked back into the fire.

"Why do you trust her, Dumbledore?" Sirius asked solemnly.

"You trusted her once yourself," the old wizard replied. "That is until you allowed her unfortunate circumstance to get in the way of your judgment."

"She lied to me!"

"Elissia did not lie to you Sirius. She merely told you what she thought you would understand. You never would have trusted her in the first place if you knew of what she was. She had every intention of telling you when the time was right. But that time never came and her worst fears were confirmed." Dumbledore replied.

"But her brother is…" Sirius was unable to say it.

"Elissia is as much like her brother as you are to your family." Sirius did not respond but Dumbledore knew that he had taken his words to heart. "And maybe one day you will get past that and understand. We need every person we can get on our side. Elissia will play a very important role in defeating the dark lord. Soon everyone will either be supporting Voldemort or fighting against him. We need her on our side, Sirius. Don't give her an excuse to go back to her brother."

Two days had past and soon the whole house was in frenzy. Molly Weasley had stopped by to visit the day before and was now assisting Sirius in making the house more suitable to live in. Molly had changed tremendously since Sirius had last seen her. Her hair was much longer, about an inch off her shoulders and just as red as it had always been. She was slightly plumper around the middle and age was starting to show in her face. Nevertheless, her quick temper and motherly instinct had remained in tacked. Sirius had not known Molly or Arthur well in school. They talked once in awhile of course, being in the same house and all. But they were a few years older than him and graduated before they could be formally introduced.

"Come now Sirius, don't just sit around; there is much work to be done before the others arrive." Molly shoved a broom into his hand and ushered him into the kitchen. "Since this is the only place that seems to be somewhat livable, we will have the meeting in here. Now sweep out all the dust and wipe off the table." Molly leaned closer to Sirius in order to hand him a rag and scrunched up her nose in discussed. "And if I may suggest taking a bath before everyone arrives. You look and smell as if you have been living in a pig pen for the past month." He did not take her comment offensively and did as he was told. Sirius had learned long ago not to upset Molly Weasley, at any cost. She was a delightful women but with a temper like a raging bull.

After the kitchen was cleaned to her standards, Molly allowed Sirius to depart upstairs. He took her advice and freshened up a bit. Looking into the mirror above his dresser, he shuddered. His beard had begun to grow in and was now covering most of his face. Sirius also took a pair of clippers and trimmed off a few inches from his long black tangle of hair, which by then had grown down near his elbows. With a quick swish of his wand, a towel flew from across the room. He used it to wipe off his face and then hesitantly averted his eyes once more, into the mirror. This time there wasn't a stranger looking back at him and he sighed. It was the man Sirius had been before he had so many troubles' weighing on his shoulders.

As soon as Sirius had placed the rag down there came the unfamiliar sound of the doorbell ringing. He could hear Molly running down the hallway yelling, "I thought I told them not to use the doorbell!" Then the horrid picture of his mother began to screech._ "Get out of my house you worthless_…" However, the curtain was quickly shut before another word could escape.

Sirius laughed slightly to himself, with a quirky smirk on his face. Even with his mother dead, she was still around for all eternity, haunting his every step. Sirius could hear the commotion coming from the kitchen and began slinking down the steps. He was not in a great hurry to meet anyone at the moment. In fact, he was kind of dreading the occasion.

When Sirius reached the kitchen door, he paused. Suddenly noticing that his hands were shaking and tiny beads of sweat slithered down his forehead. Once Sirius had gained his composure back, he reached up and with ease, pushed the wooden door ajar. It was like a step back in time, as Sirius slouched into the dimly lit room that he had walked into so many times before. However, this time it was different. Sitting in multiple chairs around the large wooden table, were many familiar faces. Some were rather pleasant and some were not. There had to be at least thirty-five or more wizards and witches from Sirius's past and it came as quite a shock that they were all congregating in his kitchen.

"Uh! Sirius Black, I am glad you could join us. Sit down, the meeting has just begun." Dumbledore who was standing at the head of the table spoke rather nonchalantly and motioned to a chair beside Minerva McGonagall who was the reining transfigurations teacher at Hogwarts. She was far older than she had been when Sirius was in school, but he noticed to his amusement that she still wore her black hair in a tight bun on the back of her head. He remembered that Professor McGonagall had been the head of house for Griffindor when he was in school. She was a very stern woman and did not tolerate nonsense. However, at times she was easygoing and fair about her punishments. When Sirius reached his seat he was surprised to see her smile softly and node her head in greeting. He did the same and sat down, turning his attention to Dumbledore.

The old headmaster got to his feet and raised his arms into the air. "Welcome everyone. I am glad to see that many of you have agreed to once again rejoin our group. It is sad times when you have to call upon old friends under such distressful circumstances. But as you all know, this is indeed dreadful times." Dumbledore sighed and looked around the room. "There is much to say and so little time to say it. Therefore, there is no skirting around the issue today. As surely you all must know, our worst fears have been confirmed. Lord Voldemort has indeed, once again, regained power."

There was a murmur that went around the room as everyone shifted uncomfortable in there chairs at the mention of his name. However, not a single person said a word. They sat there and listened as Dumbledore recalled everything that had happened last year at the Triwizard Tournament. It wasn't until an hour later that the meeting was interrupted. Someone was knocking gently on the front door. Everyone in the order stopped talking and looked around the table frantically. Trying to figure out who had not shown up. Throughout the entire meeting, there had remained an empty chair on the right side of Dumbledore that had yet to be filled. However, it had passed out of everyone's mind.

"Who could that possible be?" Molly Weasley asked shaking her head disapprovingly. It was the same question that had been floating through many minds. However, Sirius was not one of those people. He knew of who was at the front door and it made his stomach turn. Molly looked at Dumbledore, who nodded his head with a slight smile on his face. With his permission, she got to her feet and everyone watched as she departed through the kitchen door.

Not a sound could be heard throughout the entire house as everyone listened intently. It wasn't until a few minutes later that Molly returned with a slightly stricken expression on her face. Her skin was pale and she looked as if she had seen a ghost. Behind her followed a very tall figure in a long black cloak. Its hood had been pulled up so it blocked out any sign of a face and even through the thick material of the robe, there was no doubt that the person that lay beneath it was extremely thin. Dumbledore's smile only deepened as he rose to his feet once more. He walked around the table and to everyone's surprise; he embraced the towering figure as he would a brother.

"It is wonderful to see you. I had feared that you had changed your mind." Dumbledore spoke to the figure fondly.

Everyone starred dumbfounded, as from beneath the hood came a soft high-pitched female voice. "I'm dreadfully sorry I'm late, Professor. The weather was atrocious and I had rather a long distance to travel." Then the eyes of there audience grew wider as the women removed her hood and shook her head. Beads of water flew from her soft black curls. Sirius sat entranced as he starred at the women before him. She had matured much over the years. In fact, if Sirius had not known she had been coming at all, she would probably have been completely unrecognizable. With her pale, flawless skin and blazing gray eyes. Sirius in fact, found her to be rather beautiful, in a frighteningly dangerous sort of way. Nevertheless, no matter how much her appearance had seemed to change, there remained a sense of familiarity that washed over him the moment she spoke. Dumbledore put an arm around her shoulder and turned to his guests.

"Everyone… It is my pleasure to introduce you to…Elissia Riddle."

* * *

Thank you to:

C.M. Higgins: Thank you so much for reading this story. I am so glad that you like it. Well now, I think that you understand who her brother is. It wasn't Remus…but that was a good guess. I actually have eleven chapters for this story written but since I have been working on my newsies story I kind of stop for the time being. But I still write some on it every once in awhile. Well let me know what you think. I will ttyl

Annoriel: Hey! Thanks a bunch. I am so happy that you read Renatinha Black's story. I had been trying to help her with it. No actually, I am not Brazilian…I am America. I was helping Renatinha because sometimes her English was a little messed up. But I could tell her story was good so I wanted to help her. Oh and sorry for spelling Severus wrong, I do that sometimes. Lol Well I hope you liked this chapter. Tell me what you thought.

Madderthanyou: Thank you! Your really kind. I'm glad you liked it and I hope you keep reading.

Nicky Black: Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Unfortunately, there will be many unanswered questions in this story. You found out who her brother is in this chapter…but you will not find out exactly what she is for awhile. But if you pay attention to small details, you will be able to figure it out. Like the fact that she loves black, stays out of sunlight…I also focus allot on her teeth and Dumbledore made her drink some kind of red liquid. J just thought I would give you a few hints. Well keep reading and I would love to know what you think.

Renatinha Black: Hey! I haven't heard from you in forever! Where have you been! Lol its alright though, I know you are busy. I'm glad you like this story so far and I am so happy that I helped you out with your story. Email me whenever you get the chance

DracoMalfoyLover108: Thank you, I am so happy that you think its interesting. That's what I wanted to do. Anyway I hope you kept reading and if you did…then here is another chapter. Please let me know what you thought.

Luv ya lots,

BlackWiltedRose


	4. Long Awaited Explanations

Hey! I know it has been so long since I last updated. I really wanted to; it's just that I have been really busy with my other story. Now that that story is almost finished, I will have more time to work on this. I hope that you like this chapter. Please, Please, review and let me know what you think. I also want to thank my reviewers. You guys are wonderful! And don't worry, I haven't given up on this story at all. I had just put it on halt for a little.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything or anyone that you recognize from the Harry Potter books. I do however own Elissia and the plot line to this story, well half of it.

* * *

**Chapter Four  
Long Awaited Explanations**

The room was in an uproar, as many of the highly respected witches and wizards jumped to there feet, startled by this new realization. They all began yelling frantically to each other and at Dumbledore, stating there concern for such a drastic action to have been taken, without consulting them first… She was the sister of there most villainous enemy and she was standing before them as real as any other person in the room. Only a few of the order remained seated, just starring at there unexpected guest with curious eyes.

Elissia stood calm and poised in her position as if she had already known of there reactions. Her face was creased with amusement and her lips curved into a smile. She looked around at each person individually, studying them one by one. Most of them could not keep eye contact and looked away. However, when Elissia reached Sirius who was sitting at the far end of the table, fidgeting with the edge of a piece of paper; she was angered by the fact that he of all people, did not even have the decency to look her in the eyes.

The continuation of all the angry voices and harsh comments had yet to die down and Elissia turned to Dumbeldore. However, something happened that even she did not expect. Before Elissia could say a word, she broke out into a fit of laughter. Without and explanation why, she found the situation to be rather hilarious. Elissia continued laughing and soon the whole room was silent, starring at her in disbelief. For her laugh was soft and full of warmth, yet it seemed out of the ordinary coming from a creature of such darkness. Every pair of eyes in the room, except one, seemed to be starring curiously at her teeth. Nevertheless, the dark haired witch continued laughing, as if nobody was watching.

Dumbledore starred down at Elissia adoringly, as she now held her side that was cramping up from the laughter. Not a single witch or wizard in that room could understand what was so funny and they unknowingly agreed that she was quite out of her mind. Elissia had even gained the attention of Sirius, who was now looking at her with strange curiosity. Soon the laughter died down and Elissia could breathe easily again. She stood up straight, her shoulders back and turned to speak to Dumbledore. However, Arthur Weasley spoke first, unable to hold back in agitation.

"What may I ask, is so funny," Elissia turned her body around quickly and looked at the red headed figure standing only a chair apart from her.

"You are Arthur Weasley, if I'm not mistaken." Elissia spoke softly and smiled willingly at him, trying to ease the tension that was easing its way into the room. He nodded his head, looking only for a few minutes into her sparkling gray eyes and then turned his gaze onto the wall behind her.

"Well Arthur, if you really wish to know." Elissia paused for a minute and everyone who had now returned to there seats, leaned forward in there chairs. "I find it rather hysterical, that even after I had left Hogwarts exactly twenty years ago, every single one of you still have the same arrogant foolhardy perception of me as you did when you were children. It makes me sad to think that even in a room full of such highly respected witches and wizards, not one of you even have the decency to look me in the eyes when we speak." Elissia steadily began to get louder and the light fluttery tone in her voice had vanished.

"It's FUNNY…How you can sit comfortably there beside a werewolf and yet still somehow find me so horrible frightening." Remus Lupin, who sat two chairs beside Sirius, looked down at his hands.

"As far as I am concerned, not one of you has any right to lay judgment upon me. Especially when you have not even the slightest idea of who or what I am. Please tell me someone…anyone, why I should be forever condemned when I have done nothing to deserve it, except being born." The smile on Dumbledore's face had turned into concern and his grip tightened on her shoulder.

"But what I find really funny, is how I actually convinced myself that maybe; just maybe…things would be different this time. That after you had actually found out what my brother really was, that you would realize the difference between good and evil." Elissia finished and not a single person spoke.

"Elissia, you must stay calm." Dumbledore stated firmly, but she just swept his hand from her shoulder. It was his fault that she had come here and had to face such humiliation for the second time in her life.

"Tell me Professor…What was the point in bringing me here?" Dumbledore's face remained neutral but the shimmer in his eyes had gone. "You knew they wouldn't change and yet you still made me come!"  
"Elissia…just listen to me." The old wizard replied calmly. However, Elissia was tired of listening to Dumbledore make up excuses, for something that would never change.

"Unlikely as it may be, maybe you have forgotten, although everyone else seems to remember quite clearly. That I am… the little sister of the one wizard whom you are sworn to hate." Everyone in the room looked slightly ill at ease. "I mean how could someone who shares the same blood as the most fearsome and purely evil wizard in all the world, not be evil themselves? Nevertheless, the fact that I am what I am, only adds on to conclusion that I have to be a murderer. I couldn't survive if I wasn't." Elissia was in a fit of rage and could hardly think beyond the angry words that she had held inside for so long. She looked at Dumbledore and then continued.

"So what's to say that everyone isn't right? That I am destined to be like Tom…" Elissia paused once more and remained oblivious to the tears that ran down her pale cheeks. "…like Voldemort," she spat through clenched teeth.

Dumbledore who now looked somewhat saddened and concerned, walked the short distance that lay between them and placed both hands on Elissia's shoulders. He started to speak but stopped in mid word. For Sirius had now gotten to his feet and walked over beside them. Elissia turned and for the first time in many years, she looked into the eyes that had haunted her dreams for so long.

"Because…" Sirius spoke and to her surprise, it was not full of anger or resentment. "You despise your brother with every ounce of hate in your body."

Elissia had found her voice once again. "You don't know," She said but her strength was wavering. They onlookers held there breathe as if waiting for something to explode. Nevertheless, the tension in the air only grew stronger.

"I know that you hate your _brother _because he killed everyone you ever loved." Elissia stepped back "But not you…not you because you would be to powerful for him to waste."

"Shut up…" She whispered as she shook her head, declining his accusation. However, Sirius continued.

"Yet once he killed your mother he had free rain to raise you as he wished. He wanted to warp you into the perfect weapon against anyone who got in his way." Sirius turned his gaze onto her mouth. "It was his fault wasn't it…he made you what you are?" Everyone looked at Elissia with new understanding. However, she continued to shake her head, unable to stop the tears that ran down her soft cheek. _Why was she crying? How could she be showing such weakness?_

"You don't know…" She whispered and stepped back once more, running into the wall. "You don't know…"

"Then tell us…" Sirius urged as he starred into her now blood shot, gray eyes.

This made Elissia even more full of rage. He did not understand. She could not just sit there and tell them everything. For her, the pain was still too strongly imbedded in her heart. Sirius just did not understand. To talk about it would only stir up unwanted emotion.

"Yes, Elissia. You know your brother better than anyone in this room. Help us to know our enemy. Only then will we be able to destroy him." It had been Molly Weasley who spoke.

"NO!" Elissia found herself screaming. Sirius flew backwards in the air, crashing hard against the table as if an invisible rope had been tied around his waste. "Don't you understand?" Elissia shook her head and starred back at Sirius as he stood from off the floor. "I tried to tell you…back when there was still a chance to save me." Elissia began walking backwards once more and stopped when she hit into the kitchen door. "You may have guessed a few things correctly about my past Sirius but you don't know me. You left before you had the chance." With that, Elissia turned around on her heels and exited the room.

To her dismay, she did not get but a few feet down the hallway before someone grabbed her arm. She turned around with a swish of her hair and almost smacked into the chest of Sirius Black. Elissia struggled to get free but he held both of her wrists tightly in his grasp.

"Let me go!" She yelped in pain. Sirius released her arms quickly and looked down at his own hands. They were covered in a deep crimson liquid. Elissia quickly tried to escape while Sirius was busy studying his hands but when she went to leave, he grabbed her upper forearm. Elissia knew that she had the power to have easily escaped if she wanted to, but for some odd reason, the look Sirius gave her made her refrain from moving.

"No," Sirius spoke forcefully as his sullen gaze quickly turned to her wrist. He let go of her left arm and pulled up her right sleeve with his free hand. As Sirius starred, closer he could just make out the faint scar's tarnishing her flawless skin. However, what worried him the most was the fresh gash, which was dripping blood as it ran from her elbow all the way down to her thumb.

Elissia shivered as he gently wiped off a fresh drop of blood that had began sliding down her arm. It was not until a few minutes later that he spoke. "What are you doing…?" His voice was quivering slightly as he looked up into her eyes.

"What do you care…?" She glared at Sirius and yanked her arm free. However, Elissia didn't move, his eyes seemed to hold her to her spot.

For more that five minutes they remained as stiff as statues, just starring at one another. No one spoke and neither did they move. At last, Sirius broke the silence. "Come with me…" He said. As he walked past her, down the hallway and up the stairs. Elissia who was still in a slight stupor, followed obediently behind. Once on the second floor, she began starring at the dusty walls of the hallway. They where lined with slightly moldy pictures in brass frames. Most of the paintings had faded beyond repair and the occupants of the others glared back at them with scowls on there faces.

There was something about the house that reminded Elissia of the old house she had grown up in during her childhood. However, she could not place her finger on it. Maybe it was the aura of the dark arts that still lingered in the shadows and dark corners of every room. On the other hand, maybe it was the eerie emblem of a snake that was carved into many objects as a symbol of unknown allegiance to her brother.

"Where exactly are you leading me, Sirius?" Elissia asked, looking ahead at the man walking before her. They had just begun climbing up a pair of large, winding stone steps that looked as if they led to an attic of some sort. However, Elissia had only walked halfway up when she came upon a small landing.

Sirius turned and looked at the wall next to where he had been standing. He took out his wand and placed it on the third stone to the right of a hole in the wall. Elissia heard Sirius whisper two words that she could not make out and to her surprise; a small door appeared before them.

Sirius turned the door handle and it opened with a loud creak of the hinges. Elissia found herself walking into a rather large room with floors made of wood and walls lined with empty bookshelves. Deep red and orange flames were coming from the hearth opposite from where she was standing and two chairs made of green satin were placed in front of it. To her right there was a large four poster bed. Its frame was made of silver steel and off of it hung green velvet curtains. The covers were adorned with the Black family crest, along with the pillows that sat on the large rounded couch to her left.

Elissia noticed that a small picture sat on the nightstand beside the bed. A young Sirius Black was standing on the Quidditch pitch and beside him stood a boy with untidy black hair. There was a jerk in Elissia's stomach. That boy was James Potter. He and Sirius had been best friends in school. Elissia looked closer…James had a big smile on his face and was fiddling with something in his hand. It was the golden snitch; the picture must have been taken after Griffindor won a quiddich match.

Elissia turned her attention away from the picture and starred at Sirius. He was sitting in one of the chairs in front of the fireplace. She walked over and sat down next to him. They did not speak for a few minutes, just sat there and starred into the fire.

"Is your life really that bad?" Elissia jumped at the sound of his voice. She turned her eyes from the fire and looked at him. His face was illuminated with the glow of the flames and it made him somehow look younger. It brought Elissia back to the times when they had sat by the fire in the common room at school and talked so many nights until the sun was rising in the distance.

"Yes…" she said sadly. There was nothing else she could say. If she lied, he would see right through her. Sirius turned in his seat to where they were so close that Elissia could feel his knees against her own. He reached out and gently touched her hand. She shuddered from the warmth of his touch against the coldness of her own skin.

"Did you do that to yourself," He asked, talking about the cuts on her arms. Sirius could feel her knees shake and she looked down at the floor. Elissia did not speak but she nodded her head. "Why?" Sirius asked appalled. He could not come to terms with the fact that she was so unhappy that she would hurt herself on purpose.

"Every day I am stuck in a nightmare that I can't get out of. You couldn't even imagine what its like to be only half-alive and yet somehow surviving. You don't know how it feels to want to die and yet not be able to. I have no control over my own existence." Sirius grabbed Elissia's hand as she trembled from the tears that racked her body.

"You know, I would sit alone in my house wondering what I did to deserve such agony. Even in my sleep, I would be tortured by the faces of the life that I could have had. You don't know what its like to be so consumed by sorrow that you feel almost numb to other emotions." She turned her gaze from the floor and looked deep into his eyes once more. "That's why I did it…to see if I could still feel pain."


	5. And Back Again

Well I'm back! Sorry it took me so long to update. Like I said in the previous AN, which you should read, I was waiting to update until I got a few more chapters finished. I would still be waiting a little longer to post another chapter, but I love you guys so much that I decided to be nice. Once I get a few more chapters written, I will be able to update more constantly. Besides, if I take my time writing this…it will be a whole lot more interesting and fewer mistakes (which I apologize for). Well I edited the last few chapters, so you may want to go back and read them. I hope you like this new chapter…make sure to let me know what you think! I wouldn't go on without my reviews. Also, I know I haven't been posting single responses to my reviewers at the end of my chapters, but I will do that next chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anyone or anything that you recognize from Harry Potter. They belong to the wonderful writer J.K. Rowling. However, everyone else is my own.

* * *

Chapter Five  
And Back Again…

Sirius looked down at Elissia and for the first time since she arrived…he actually saw her, as she sat there with her head in her hands, crying tears that she had plainly held in for a very long time. It was a rather uncomfortable situation for Sirius and he didn't know what to do to make her calm down. However, he didn't know how much longer he could take watching her in such a state of despair.

Nevertheless, somehow Sirius found that all of his built up anger towards her was slowly slipping away. He had never; in all the years he had known Elissia, saw her look so helpless and alone. Even though everyonehad known for years thatElissia Riddle was different in many ways, she had always held her head high. It was never high enough to look down on others, but just enough to let everyone know that she was in control of her own life. Well at least that was what they had perceived, having never gotten close enough to find out from a first hand experience. What they didn't know was that it was really just a mask that Elissia wore to cover up all of the pain that she was going through.

Now she was falling apart at the seams and Sirius was incapable to stop it. Not knowing what else to do, he reached out an arm and placed it around her shoulders. To his surprise, Elissia did not flinch or turn away, but she leaned over and cried onto his shoulder. Sirius patted the top of her head and rubbed her back, as her silent tears began to dampen his robes.

Soon, it was long past dinnertime and Elissia had fallen asleep on his arm. Sirius, who had slightly fallen asleep himself, lifted her up and carried her over to the green velvet couch. Once he had covered her up with a light cotton blanket that he had gotten out of his dresser, he left the room and went back downstairs.

Sirius did not know what to expect when he walked back into the kitchen. He did not even know who would still be there, considering about four hours had passed by since he had ran out of the kitchen in pursuit of Elissia. However, when the door swung open he was greeted by the curious faces of the rest of the members of The Order of the Phoenix. Tonks, whose hair was a flaming yellow, turned to Sirius and smiled mischievously.

"What exactly, Mr. Black, have you been up to all that time," She said and Sirius smirked.

"Talking…" Sirius said casually and without another word on the subject, took his seat beside Minerva, who leaned over and whispered quietly into his ear.

"If she alright?" Sirius was thankful for her concern.

"I don't rightly know…" he said sadly. "I let her talk about what was bothering her. She just started crying and ended up falling asleep on my arm." Sirius looked over at McGonagall. "What exactly am I suppose to do?" he asked desperately.

"I'm afraid there isn't much you can do." She said and sighed. "Elissia was always such a free spirited child. She was never scared to learn something new. It is such a waste that someone with such extraordinary power could be beat into something so helpless. We all knew that Elissia had the potential to be great…it was just what she decided to do with her power that was important." Sirius nodded. Professor McGonagall was always stern and hard set. However, she cared about her students, even the ones who had long been out of school.

The meeting persisted and Dumbledore caught Sirius up on most of what he had missed. Soon the kitchen was clearing out and only four remained: Sirius, Molly, Lupin and Dumbledore.

Dumbledore, who was sitting quietly at the end of the table, looked deep in thought. Finally, he gazed up and smiled briefly at Sirius, his mouth twitching under his long gray beard. "Do you think Elissia will be joining us in the future?" He asked.

"I don't know…we actually didn't do much talking." Molly huffed in disapproval, taking his comment the wrong way. "Come now Molly, it was nothing like that. It's just that," Sirius turned to Dumbledore once more. " Professor, I was rather concerned, you see…on her arm…there were these deep cuts." Dumbledore looked greatly distressed by this news.

"I had hoped that she would not resort to such actions," he said.

"So you knew!" Sirius asked.

"I had guessed…yes." Dumbledore said "But there are so many troubling things in her life that it's rather hard to keep track of them all."

Sirius looked even more distressed than he had when he returned to the kitchen.

"I just let her talk and then she ended up crying herself to sleep. I just…I don't rightly know what to do." Sirius said gravely as he ran a hand through his hair. He did not want to sound weak. Nevertheless, it was a troubling situation and Sirius found himself still caring quite deeply about the young witch who now lay sleeping in his room.

"It's like what Professor McGonagall said, Sirius. There is not much we can do. For Elissia is mainly troubled by situations that have already occurred in her past. This is a battle she must fight on her own."

Sirius nodded his head and took a seat in one of the chairs next to Lupin, who patted him on the back. Soon everyone had gone and the two remaining marauders were left behind.

"Oh cheer up padfoot, Elissia will be alright, she always is." Remus said, recognizing his friends despair. Sirius laughed at being called by his old nickname. It had been a very long time since he had last had the comfort of old friends to keep him out of trouble. Especially Remus who had always possessed the unique gift of sorting out even the most complicated situations.

"Isn't it strange?" Sirius huffed, as he conjured up a glass of wine.

"Isn't what strange?" Lupin asked, slightly confused.

"That even after so many years apart, she still has the same spell over me as she had when we first met."

"Not at all…" Lupin said smirking. Sirius turned and looked at his old friend; half annoyed and half confused.

"Why exactly is it not?"

"Because I have known both of you for a rather long period of time. You, more so than her. Yet ever since the first time you spoke, Elissia had you wrapped around her thin little finger." Lupin laughed at the distraught look on Sirius's face. However, he continued. "Your relationship was rather hard to understand really. As a couple, you two spent most hours of the day just sitting there contradicting each other. Nobody in there right mind could comprehend why you, Sirius Black, of all people would be attracted to Elissia. However, James and I understood perfectly."

"And why was that?" Sirius asked, smiling briskly. He was looking forward to hearing what explanation his best friend would have for his mysterious and sometimes dangerous attraction to Elissia Riddle.

"Because you knew in the back of your mind that she was a challenge. Every other girl would fall at your feet… but not her. She didn't need you in her life and she made sure to let you know that. The reason you liked her so much was because Elissia Riddle was the only witch you knew that you could never truly have under your control."

"Well…I can't exactly say that you are wrong Moony. However, you have failed to retrieve the full explanation as to why I am attracted to her." Lupin just grinned and leaned back in his chair.

"Then enlighten me," he replied.

Sirius took a sip of his wine, and then placed it down on the table. "Well, I don't know how to explain it really. It's like a feeling I get when she's around. Sometimes I feel as if she betrayed me and I wish that she had never even entered my life. However, the other part of me understands that she didn't have a choice and wants to trust her like I once did." Sirius said as he took another sip of his wine. Lupin nodded his head in understanding.

"Don't trouble yourself Sirius. I am sure everything will work itself out sooner or later."

"Hopefully sooner," Sirius said and with another swish of his wand the goblet of wine had disappeared. "I guess I should be getting back upstairs. I want to make sure Elissia doesn't run away the moment she wakes up. We didn't exactly get anything settled before she fell asleep." Sirius waved goodbye to Lupin before he apporated into thin air.

When Sirius entered his bedroom, nothing had changed. Except the fire had died down and it was slowly getting darker. Elissia was still sound asleep, curled up on the couch. Sirius walked over and replaced the cover that she had mistakenly kicked onto the floor. He knelt down on one knee and looked longingly at her as she slept, pushing a strand of hair out of her face. Elissia stirred but didn't wake.

Sirius waltzed over and flopped down onto his bed, closing his eyes and wondering why everything in life had to be so complicated. However, he soon realized that if life did not keep him on his toes, he would most likely die from boredom. Sirius thrived on challenges and the more complicated, the better. Yet what he felt for Elissia was the biggest challenge of all to overcome, fear.

Sirius feared that Elissia was on the verge of destroying herself. He could see the light in her eyes fading and the little strand of hope she once had, blowing away in the wind. It pained Sirius to think that he was one of the main reasons why Elissia had hurt herself, both physically and mentally. When she had come to him for help, Sirius had turned his back on her as if she was nothing but an insignificant outcast to society. Nevertheless, he had changed; he was not the arrogant fool that he had been so long ago. Yet Sirius knew that it was too late, he could not save her now…she had to save herself. He rolled over onto his side and fell into a deep sleep full of dreams from his past.

* * *

_The day was hot and humid, every child in Hogwarts lay sprawled out on the large green lawn amidst the castle. Not a single gust of wind had blown the leaves on the trees, nor was there a cloud in the sky to be seen for miles. _

The students were buzzing around tiny Professor Flitwick, trying to persuade him to teach them a charm that would keep them cool for another few hours. However, he refused, saying that it possessed power beyond there skill level and it was too dangerous to try out on each other. Some kids who were more confident than others, decided to attempt it on there own and ended up transforming themselves into large ice-sickles. Those unfortunate students were sent to the hospital wing to be defrosted by Madam Pomfrey.

Underneath the shade of a large oak tree, down by the lake sat a sixteen-year-old girl with long, curly, black hair and skin so pale that it reflected the sun. She was writing in a small black book with a gold symbol of a serpent on the front. Biting on the end of her quill as she concentrated on what she was writing, the girl did not hear the soft patter of footsteps approach her from behind.

"Do you ever stop writing, Elissia?" Said a deep voice. She jumped and as if by instinct slammed the book shut before her. Turning around quickly, she saw Sirius Black casually leaning up against the tree.

"Of course I stop writing. Besides, I only write when there is something important to write about." Elissia said slyly, trying to coax him into asking.

"So…what's worth writing about today?" he asked falling into her trap.

"Oh, nothing important." She said and then laughed at the deprived look on his face.

A young Sirius Black sat down on the lawn next to her and stretched out his legs. Elissia watched as he placed his head onto his folded arms; his black hair falling away from his face and his eyes were starring up at the sky. Elissia sat the book down on the ground beside her and decided to join him.

Soon they where arguing over the shapes of the clouds…

"It looks like a swan…no a hippogriff…it definitely doesn't look like a hippogriff Sirius…yes…no…ye…" There argument was interrupted by a water bubble that mysteriously dropped out of the sky onto there heads.

Elissia sat up with a scream and Sirius jumped up off the ground as if there was a flame beneath him. He pulled out his wand and turned around quickly. There was a bright flash and then the sound of two boys groaning.

Both Sirius and Elissia walked around the tree. Lying curled up on the ground, cringing but laughing, was James Potter and Peter Pettigrew. Remus Lupin stood a little bit away but was smirking in amusement.

They waited for a few minute's for James to stop laughing, however it was no use. The moment he saw Sirius and Elissia, soggy and dripping wet, he just broke out into another fit of laughter.

"You…you guys look like wet rats." James croaked out between each ragged breath, pointing at the two in front of him. Once he gained his composure back, he got to his feet.

"Haven't you boys got anything better to do than to go around dropping water bubbles on our heads?" Elissia spoke sternly, but could not help smiling.

James, who looked hesitantly at Elissia, did not answer her directly but turned to Sirius instead. "Hey, we learn from the best." Sirius smirked. "Plus we had nothing better to do."

Soon the four boys had grown deep into conversation, so Elissia picked it as a good time to take her leave. She told Sirius she would be up in the common room working on a Transfigurations essay and he waved goodbye. However, halfway up the lawn she realized that she had forgotten her book. Turning around quickly, she walked once more back to the tree where the boys had taken a seat with there backs to her. As she got closer, Elissia began to hear bits and piece's of there conversation. Yet, she stopped at the mention of her name.

It was James who spoke. "…she may be strangely attractive but I don't understand why you still talk to her Sirius. There is something about her that rubs me the wrong way. Like how she always wears black clothing. I bet she studies the dark arts in her dormitory every night while she's alone. I still think the sorting hat made a mistake. Besides look how well she gets along with the students from Slytherin. Everyone knows that Griffindor and Slytherin don't get along. It's like an unspoken rule or something." Wormtail nodded his head obediently at the remark James made.

"Just because she gets along with some of the students from Slytherin doesn't mean she's some evil witch who study's the dark arts. If you actually talk to her Prongs, she really isn't that bad." Elissia was thankful that at the least Sirius was sticking up for her.

James shuddered. "I wouldn't talk to her even if someone tried to bribe me with a new broom for Quiddich." James shuddered. "But it's no surprise that you're sticking up for her padfoot. Ever since you first had that conversation with Elissia in the common room, you've been like a love sick puppy." Elissia was upset but blushed inwardly.

At that moment, a large group of giggling 5th year girls walked by and smiled at Sirius, who looked highly outraged and almost humiliated that James could even suggest such a thing. He fixed his hair and smiled back at the girls. Once they had gone, Sirius turned back to James. "I do not like Elissia! I mean, why would I be going after someone like her, when I could have any witch in this entire school? All I have to do is just snap my fingers." James found this as a satisfactory answer and both of them began laughing at how stupid it was for him to even think that Sirius would like Elissia.

Wormtail was still sitting beside James and even though he wasn't in the conversation, joined in with there laughter anyway. However, Lupin, who sat off to the side, looked rather ill at ease and disapproving of the whole conversation. He was working hard on a project for Potions that was due the next day and he did not find the topic amusing in the slightest sense. Suddenly a jolt of terror ran through Elissia's body as Lupin spoke. "What this?" he said, lifting up her notebook. The gold serpent emblem on the front shimmering in the sunlight.

"It's Elissia's, she was writing in it before I got down here. She must have forgotten it when she left." Sirius said, trying to not look slightly interested.

"I wonder what's inside…" James responded reaching for the black bound book.

However, before he could grab it, Elissia walked out from behind the tree and startled Lupin as she snatched it quickly from his grasp. "It's none of your business what I write in my notebook, James Potter and I suggest you remember that!"

Sirius looked sick and his voice was panicky. "How long have you been standing there?" Elissia burned a hole into him with her piercing gray eyes.

"Long enough." She replied and Sirius gulped.

"I um…we," He stammered incredulously trying to come up with an explanation. However, he stopped when he realized that there really was no excuse for his actions.

"You what!" Elissia yelled and everyone in the group flinched slightly at the anger in her voice. In any other circumstance, Sirius would have easily produced a very clever retort to any verbal attack. However, when Elissia was angry she was highly frightening and Sirius found himself unable to speak. "Let me ask you a question Sirius? Why do you feel the need to only be my friend when no one's watching?" The dark haired boy felt of pang of guilt in his stomach as he saw the flash of hurt in her eyes. However, it was gone as quickly as it had come.

Elissia rounded on James next. "Look Potter! I don't know what your problem is but you need to get a few things straight. The reasons I'm best mates with Slytherin house is because there the only one's that don't flinch when they come in contact with me. Maybe the sorting hat did make a mistake, but at least Slytherin isn't a bunch of stuck up, arrogant jerks, who only judge people by there appearance. Also, for your lack of information; I am probably more against the dark arts that you could possible understand and I wouldn't practice anything related to it, even if I was in a life or death situation! So stop making incorrect accusations, when the truth is right in front of your face. You may be very intelligent with the information we learn in school, Potter. However, you know nothing about my life."

"We weren't trying to upset you." Sirius said, However Elissia was so outraged that she could no longer listen to the sound of his voice.

"Stop Sirius!…do me a favor and the next time you decide to speak to me, think twice before you lie to my face!" Elissia turned around and ran all the way back up to the castle. She could hear Sirius yelling after her, but it was no use. She would not turn around; betrayal was something she did not take lightly.


	6. Growing Expectations

Hey, I decided to update sooner than I had planned. But that is because I have been working on this story a lot and already have many chapters finished. This chapter isn't as long as the other ones are. However, I do feel that its long enough. I think I could have done better with it. But I hope that you enjoy it anyway. Please, please review. It helps me to keep updating. Thanks to all of my reviewers…you are wonderful.

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill…I don't own anything or anyone from the books. Everything else is mine and I am not making any money.

* * *

Chapter Six  
Growing Expectations

Sirius was falling into an endless pit of black. Up ahead there was a bright light that never seemed to get any closer. If he only went a little farther maybe, he would reach it. He could hear someone screaming now, it sounded like Harry. He was calling for Sirius, yelling for him to come back. However, Sirius could not reach the light, the more he ran the smaller the light was growing. Harry's voice was getting louder…

NO, Sirius come back…come back.

He was trying. However, there was a black rope tied around his waist that was pulling him back in. Sirius struggled but could not escape its grasp.

Sirius, come back…Sirius…

The voice of his godson was ringing in his ears. Sirius kicked and pried at the rope as it curled tighter around his waist. However, his hands slid off its coils as if it was the slippery scales of a serpent.

Sirius…Sirius…

The cries continued. It sounded as if Harry was in some sort of peril. However, the more Harry screamed, the more his voice became higher pitched and feminine.

Sirius…Sirius…

The voice had now changed into a woman's. She was calling to him.

Sirius…Wake Up…

Sirius felt the rope around his waist throw him forwards and he fell down screaming.

Wake up Sirius…

* * *

Suddenly he opened his eyes and saw Elissia leaning over him. Her gray eyes were construed in worry. She had a hand on his arm, shaking to get him to wake up.

"Are you alright?" Elissia asked. "You had been screaming and woke me up." Her curly hair was slightly frizzled and flattened on the top from where she had been laying on it.

"Someone was screaming?" Sirius said as he sat up and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"The only person I heard screaming was you." Elissia said softly.

Sirius shook his head and got up out of the bed. He began pacing the room muttering to himself.

"No, I heard Harry yelling." Sirius said.

"Harry…who?" Elissia asked confused at his behavior.

"Harry Potter….my godson." Sirius replied staunchly. Elissia stopped and shivered. He was the boy that almost destroyed her brother for good. The only son of Lily and James.

"You were dreaming Sirius…it was just a dream." Elissia said and put a hand on his shoulder. He stopped and looked at her.

"Yes, I guess your right." He went and sat back down in the chair by the fire. He was breathing deeply and wiped the sweat off his forehead. Then Sirius looked up at Elissia with a strange gleam in his eyes. "I had a dream about you last night." Elissia walked over and sat down beside him in the other chair, just as they had been the night before.

"Really?" She asked, slightly confused at the fact that he was dreaming about her.

"Yes, it was about that day when we were in our 5th year at Hogwarts. It was extremely hot out and we were laying down by the lake, underneath the large oak tree. Fighting over the shape of…"

"…the clouds. Yes, I remember." Elissia said, somewhat hesitantly.

Sirius looked over and startled Elissia as he took her hand in his own. She became somewhat bewildered at the sudden warmth of his touch and was tempted to pull her hand away. However, she found that she could not.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." Sirius said sincerely. Elissia knew that he was not only apologizing for the fight that they had gotten into that day many years ago, but for everything else. She looked down at there hands that lay clasped together on her knee and could not figure out what had gotten into him.

She was still angry with him for all the pain that he had caused her. Nevertheless, there was another part of Elissia that longed for his company again. She had loved him once and he had loved her. However, cruel fate had torn them apart.

"I know, but we can't change the past Sirius. What's done is done." Elissia said.

Sirius spoke understandingly, "We can still have an impact on the future. Can't we?"

The dark haired witch nodded her head hesitantly and with a swish of her hand, she pushed away the black curls that bounced into her face. Elissia was still tired and weary from all of the crying that she had done the night before. However, she felt rather refreshed. She had actually gotten a good night sleep for the first time in many months.

This conversation was starting to make Elissia uncomfortable, so she thought of the first excuse that came to her mind. "May we just have breakfast and discuss this later. I am rather hungry." Sirius laughed and walked her to the door. Elissia had always had a way of slithering around the tension-building subjects in a conversation. So they walked to the kitchen and had breakfast, talking as if they had never spent a day apart. Yet not once did they speak of anything from there past and Elissia was grateful that Sirius did not notice that she barely ate a bite of her food.

Two days went by and Elissia had grown rather comfortable in her new surroundings. Feeling at ease with the company of Sirius and random members of the order, who showed up at all hours of the day and night. It still reminded her strangely of her former home. However, there wasn't such an air of misery and gloom that hung around it.

Molly Weasley once again stopped by and this time she brought her children. There were four of them, all with flaming red hair. There was Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George. Yet Elissia had been informed that there still remained three others. Charley, who works in Romania with dragons and Bill, who was busy with Gringgots Wizarding bank. Then there was Percy whom the family does not speak of. It was only the year before when he turned traitor on Dumbledore and his own family, after following the beliefs of Cornelius Fudge and the Ministry of Magic.

After all of the proper greetings had been established, life went on as usual. The meetings for the Order of the Phoenix had become more frequent as the day's progressed. Elissia, after a very long lecture from Dumbledore, had given up on being stubborn and decided to join them occasionally. Although she spent most of the time in a corner, watching but never speaking. She listened to the events having to deal with the death eaters unfold and paid rather close attention on the whereabouts of her brother. However, while sitting there listening every day, Elissia had also become aware that Dumbledore had been keeping a very close eye on Harry Potter. Who as it may seem, was in a rather large amount of danger.

So for an entire month, nothing of great significance had happened. However, when Elissia woke up one night the house was in an uproar. From what she could gather from the yelling downstairs, something had attacked Harry during the night. She quickly threw on a robe and ran to join the others.

"Dementors…in the middle of a muggle neighborhood." Molly Weasley was red in the face and panting heavily. "Oh! I hope Harry is alright."

"I'm sure the boy is fine Molly. He is rather capable of handling dementors on his own. As we all know." Lupin replied confidently.

"But…if I'm not mistaken isn't that against the restriction of underage sorcery." Elissia asked confused. "Let alone to produce a Patronus charm in front of a muggle boy. The Ministry of Magic will surely be getting involved."

"Yes, Dumbledore is handling that now." Remus replied. "But in this serious of a situation I don't know if it's even possible for him to get Harry out of this completely." Elissia felt a cold chill run down her spine. Even though she did not know exactly what was going on, there was a strange feeling rising in her chest that was telling Elissia that the attack had something to do with Voldemort.

"So what is going to happen?" Elissia asked curiously looking over at Sirius who put a hand on her shoulder comfortably. He knew how much her brother's return was hurting her and that she was just acting strong because she knew no other way to be.

"A group of us will be leaving in a few moments to go to Private Drive and bring Harry back here to stay." Lupin said looking over at Elissia curiously to see how she would react to such news. However, her face remained motionless and as cold as it had always been. Elissia just nodded her head and then walked quietly from the room without of single word.

Lupin had been correct and within four minutes, Elissia could hear as the front door opened and the group left to go rescue Harry before the Ministry got to him first. Elissia did not know why but she was not as nervous to meet Harry, as she was to see his reaction towards her. Because surely he could not forget the fact that her own brother had killed his parents and almost killed Harry, himself. Elissia knew that it might take awhile for Harry to except her, if ever he could look past the family resemblances. Even then, the chance was slim.

Just then, Hermione Granger, who had arrived a few days before, walked into the room holding a large green book in her hand. She was mumbling an incantation to herself and paid little attention to the witch who was sitting in a chair by the unlit fireplace. Elissia smiled softly as she was reminded of herself when she was a child. The times when she had thought that the answer to every problem remained within the bindings of a book. However, she had been naïve then, blind to the fact that there are some things that magic cannot fix.

"What book are you reading?" Elissia asked and smiled triumphantly as the young, bushy haired girl in front of her jumped.

Hermione turned and starred at Elissia with questioning eyes. They had been properly introduced the first day that she arrived. However, never had either of them sat down and had a conversation together. Elissia knew that Hermione was one of Harry's closest friends and so that left a slight uneasiness between them.

"It is The Standard Book of Spells. I am trying to memorize it before school starts again." Hermione replied cautiously. Elissia just smiled and nodded her head.

She began to study the young girl in front of her and tried to picture what Harry would be like. Was he quiet and well reserved like Hermione, the brain of there little group. On the other hand, was he outgoing and slightly dim witted like his friend Ron. You can always tell a little bit about a person's character if you look at there friends. Then Elissia thought amused, _yes and when you have no friends, you turn out like me._

Hermione became rather unnerved under Elissia's intense glare and shifted her weight upon the opposite foot. Realizing that she was making her guest uncomfortable Elissia turned her attention elsewhere. Sitting there in a deep silence Hermione finally spoke. "Did you attend school when you were younger?"

Elissia looked up startled at the sudden inquiry and then responded. "Yes, I went to Hogwarts for my first six years. But there were a few problems my last year and I had to leave early." Her voice seemed to sadden slightly as memories returned to her. Nevertheless, she regained her composure quickly.

"That's strange; nothing is mentioned of you anywhere in Hogwarts History." Hermione said informatively, looking at the rather intimidating witch sitting before her.

"Well that may be because there were very few people who knew that I existed. I spoke to no one and in return, they did not speak to me. Even to my classmates I was nothing but a figure in the shadows." Elissia reluctantly informed her.

"But your...You Know Who's sister! I doubt anyone could just look past that!" Hermione stated confidently.

Elissia now knew that they had switched places and she was the one under scrutiny. Nevertheless, Hermione's comments were upsetting Elissia deeply and she no longer wished to continue on this topic. Elissia stood up and began pacing the room. Then she stopped in front of Hermione and smiled down at her. "Do not go getting ahead of yourself child. If you do remember, Voldemort had not come into power for another few years. Therefore, there was no reason for anyone to pay attention to the fact that my last name was Riddle. Yes, I was the sister of Tom Riddle but at the time he was nothing more than a former Hogwarts student with allot of power and a very bad temper." Hermione cringed at the mention of _his_ name. However, she nodded her head, becoming slightly unnerved at the power radiating off of Elissia.

Hermione, who had decided that it was time for the conversation to be over, began walking over to the door. Elissia watched curiously, as the young girl retreated. However, before Hermione walked out into the hallway, she stopped and turned to her. "Did you know Lily and James Potter?" It was the question Elissia had been waiting for.

She smiled softly, "Yes, I knew them and even though it's hard to imagine. We were once good friends. James, Lily, Sirius and I, we used to spend a lot of time together as children." Hermione looked slightly shocked. Then for the first time since Elissia had met her, she smiled.

For another hour, Elissia sat in what seemed to be a library of some sort and dwelled in her deepest thoughts. She began wondering what sort of new experiences this year would bring. Elissia was wondering whether or not, it was the right time to emerge from her hibernation, at the exact moment when her brother starts regaining his power. Of course, Elissia had known all along that when Tom had disappeared, that he was not gone for good. Elissia was connected to her brother and could feel his presence at all times. If he had gone, she definitely would have known.

Suddenly Elissia could hear the front door open and she began to pace around the room nervously. In a few moments, she would be meeting the one boy who could be the final downfall of her brother. He and no other, would bring an end to all of the suffering she had faced these many long years. Elissia felt somehow connected to Harry because he was the one person in this world who hated her brother almost half as much as she did and she would finally come face to face with the son of her best friend.

* * *

Hey everyone…could you do me a favor. You guys are so wonderful, so I figured I would ask. Could you please read PerryHotter31's story, The Forgotten Flames. It's a Sirius/OC story and its really good. But nobody seems to be reading it. So if you would leave a review on her story and let her know what you think. Both of us would really appreciate it. Thanks!


End file.
